A 911 Challenge
by Mary Penelope
Summary: Phineas is really upset. Why? It's September 11th, the anniversary of 9/11. Trying to cheer him up, his friends toss around ideas And the one they decide on does more than help Phinny... Rated K  because I'm paranoid.  Penelope, over and out!


**A 9/11 Challenge**

_**FIRST OF ALL- No, I did not enter another challenge. The 10 Poems is still my first one. If you're confused, read the author's note.**_

_Hi guys! So, you remember how my writer's block was cured? Well this isn't the result. The result is me working on a story that I hope to publish someday. _**This**_ is a story a friend of mine wrote. She can't publish it herself because she doesn't have a computer, so she asked me to do it. So I went through, fixed it up a bit, added some more description and dialogue, and now I'm posting it for her. When she gets a computer, she can get me to take it down and post it on her page instead, but until then..._

_Oh, and the name of my totally awesome friend is Phantom-Stelo. She is one of the people in the story. Anyway, enjoy!_

_Song #1- Italics: Isabella_

**Underlined Bold: Stelo and whoever is already singing.**

Underlined: Phineas and Izzie

_Underlined Italics: Izzie and Baljeet_

_** Bold, Underlined Italics: Everyone**_

_**Bold Italics: Ferb**_

_Song #2- Italics: Isabella_

_**Bold Italics: Phineas**_

___**Bold, Underlined Italics: Both**_

_Song #3- Italics: Isabella_

**Bold: Fireside Girls**

_Song #4- Italics: Phineas_

Underlined: Candace

_**Bold, Underlined Italics: Everyone**_

**Bold: Fireside Girls**

**Underlined Bold: Candace and Fireside girls**

_Song #5- Italics: Phineas_

_ **Bold Italics: Phineas and Isabella**_

_**Bold, Underlined Italics: Everyone and crowd**_

** Bold: Fireside Girls**

Isabella came in through the gate. "Hey Phineas, watcha doi- Phineas?"  
>Phineas looked at the ground, tears running down his face. I hugged him tight. <strong>(AN- 'I' is Stelo)<strong>  
>"Hey Ferb, what's wrong with them?" Isabella asked.<br>"Check the date." He replied sadly.  
>"September 9th, why- oh." Isabella's eyes widened in realization.<br>"Yea."  
>Phineas sat up. "Why? Why would anyone wanna hurt people?"<br>I looked down and hugged him tighter "I dunno Phin, I really dunno..."  
>He stood up, yelling angrily. "These people had LIVES! And their lives just- just ended! All those people... They didn't know..."<br>Ferb looked a little startled." Phin, rela-"  
>"NO! Ferb, too many lives were lost, too many kids are now parent-less! People sacrificed their <em><strong>lives!<strong>_ _Innocent_ people!" Phineas yelled.  
>I stood up, sniffling."Phin, you need to remember, all things happen for a reason."<br>Before he could answer, Buford came in with Baljeet in a wedgie.  
>Baljeet looked at us. "Why is everyone so sad?"<br>I answered the newest arrivals. "Jeet, it's 9/11."  
>Baljeet looked down, ashamed at having forgotten. "Oh yeah..."<br>"Hey Buford, you seem oddly silent. Usually you'd be making fun of someone for crying by now." Isabella mentioned questioningly.  
>Buford just looked away.<br>"Hey, what's the matter Bufe?" Ferb asked.  
>He looked up with tears in his eyes and slumped to the ground, letting Baljeet go. "My dad..."<br>I sat next to him. "Oh..."  
>Ferb looked around the yard for a second. Then his eyes lit up and he ran inside.<p>

"Hey, where are you going?" I called after him. He didn't answer, and instead ran back out a few minutes later carrying his keyboard. He set it down and started playing. I stared at him, but then I heard a voice. It was Isabella.  
><em>"Daddy's little boy wants to know why his father's been gone,<em>

_So long.  
>While his mother sits beside him,<br>Watching shadows on the wall.  
>And she steps outside,<br>It just seemed to be too much  
>She puts a finger to her lips<br>They still remember his."_  
>I joined in, wrapping my arms around Buford and Phin.<p>

**"And although it's been a while  
>Her heart still aches.<br>And the dove that lives inside her soul  
>Has lost the will to fly.<strong>

Phineas's voice wavered, but he sung the chorus with us.  
><span>"And Dust Angels,<br>Are watching over us.  
>And Dust Angels,<br>Walk beside us.  
>And, the future's yet to come,<br>The past cannot be undone.  
>Dust Angels,<br>Will be with us."  
>Isabella sang the next verse with Baljeet.<p>

_"It's that special day.  
>The one he waits for every year.<br>He asks his mama when it's time,  
>And she sends him to the store.<br>He picks out that special white balloon,  
>And ties it up with a note.<br>He sends it up into the sky, says,_

_'I think he got it.'"_  
>I chocked back a sob and added my voice to the mix.<p>

**"And although it's been a while,  
>Her heart still aches.<br>And the dove that lives inside her soul,  
>Has lost the will to fly."<strong>  
>Everyone sang the chorus, tears pouring down our faces.<br>_**"And Dust Angels,  
>Are watching over us.<br>**__**And Dust Angels,  
>Walk beside us and,<br>**__**The future's yet to come,  
>The past cannot be undone.<br>Dust Angels,  
>Will be with us.<br>Ahh, ahh, ahh.**_

_**Mmm, mmm, hmm.**_

Ferb sang the final line as I hugged Buford, who was now crying freely (and loudly)._  
><em>_**"Dust Angels…"**_  
>Buford smiled through his tears, hiccuping. "Thanks, you guys..."<br>Just then, Candace stuck her head out the door. "_What's going on out?_ I heard noise! What are you up to this ti-!" In the middle of her screaming, she saw Phineas's saddened face and stopped short, immediately softened. "Hey, what's wrong, Phineas?"  
>Phineas just picked up the calender lying beside him and lifted a finger to today's date.<br>He didn't have to explain. Candace understood instantly. "Oh..." She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.  
>We all sat in silence, too upset to say anything.<br>Baljeet's head shot up suddenly. "Ohh, ohh! I know a way to cheer us up!" Baljeet exclaimed happily.  
>We all looked at him. "What?" I asked.<br>"Why not host a festival for 9/11, and donate all the money to charity?" He grinned.  
>Phineas looked at him, and slowly started to smile. " Baljeet, you're a genius!"<p>

"Well, technically I'm a prodigy, but genius works too..." The Hindi child murmured in mock humility.  
>"We can have music!" I suggested, ignoring him.<br>"And games!" Buford added.  
>Everyone began shouting out ideas, tears now forgotten. Phineas slapped Baljeet on the back in a congratulatory fashion.<p>

"Thanks, Jeet! You just made our day!" He smiled at his friend. Baljeet beamed back  
>"It is not a problem, Phineas!"<p>

"Kids, I'm going out to record a demo with Vivian. I'll be back tonight. No trouble, and no busting, alright?" Linda called to them, exiting the house.  
>"Alright!" They called back.<br>"See you soon!" She yelled as she left.  
>Phineas grabbed his walkie-talkie as soon as she was gone." This is <em>Inventor<em>. Come in everyone! What's our progress?"  
>"<em>WatchaDoin<em> here!" Isabella replied over the sound of loud construction noises. "The Fireside Girls and I are building the stage and booths!"  
>"Bully5 here with Nerd6! We're handing out the fliers!" Buford informed him. In the background, you could hear Baljeet handing people fliers.<br>I piped in. "Stelo here, right next to you! Setting up equipment!"  
>"ManOfAction is getting the food." Ferb stated shortly. We heard the delivery van pass by as he spoke.<br>"BusterGirl here, asking Jeremy and his band to preform." Candace reported absentmidly.

_She's probably drooling over Jeremy_, I thought humorously.  
>Phineas nodded to himself, satisfied, and pressed the 'Talk' button again." OK, guys we're all set meet you at the park!"<br>"Phin, were the nicknames REALLY necessary?" I asked the red-haired kid next to me.  
>"Yes, yes they were." He beamed. "You got all the equipment?"<br>"Yup."  
>He smiled mischievously. "Let's do this."<p>

I straightened my jacket and spoke into the mike. I was on the stage announcing the acts. "Alright guys and gals out there this first song is gonna be sung by Phineas and Isabella! It's called 'If This Is Goodbye' by Mark Knopfler!" I went backstage to see if the two were  
>ready.<br>Isabella looked nervous and as if she was about to puke." Uhh...I just realized, I have... Uh... A doctor's  
>appointment! Yea! That's it!"<br>Ferb pushed her towards the stage with a grin. "C'mon Bella, you'll do fine!"  
>After a few seconds of pulling on Isabella's arms, we managed to get her on the stage. Ferb and I smiled at each other in triumph.<p>

I heard Phineas start playing. Then, Isabella sang.

_"My famous last words,  
>Are laying around in tatters.<br>Sounding absurd,  
>Whatever I try.<br>But I love you,  
>And that's all that really matters.<br>If this is good bye.  
>If this is good bye."<em>  
>Phineas had the next part down.<p>

**_"Your bright shining sun,  
>Would light up the way before me.<br>You were the one,  
>Made me feel I could fly.<br>And I love you,  
>Whatever is waiting for me.<br>If this is good bye,  
>If this is good bye.<em>  
><strong>They both sang together now.

_**"Who knows how long we've got,  
>Or what we are made out of.<br>Who knows if there's a plan or not.  
>There is our love,<br>I know there is our love."**_  
>Isabella blushed at the smile Phineas sent her during this line (as well as when half the audience gave them meaningful looks).<br>_**"My famous last words  
>Could never tell the story<br>Spinning unheard  
>In the dark of the sky<br>But I love you  
>And this is our glory<strong>_

_**If this is goodbye.**_

_**If this is goodbye.**_

_**If this is goodbye**_

_**If this is goodbye..."**_

I looked at the audience, picturing them in their underwear. _Jeez,_ I  
>grinned. <em>Who knew Buford had heart boxers?<em> "This next song is gonna be sung  
>by Isabella. It's called Song for The Lonely, by Cher." I said, silently giggling.<p>

Isabella walked out and sat on a stool, white as a sheet. The music started and she took a deep breath to sing.

_"When you're standing on the edge of nowhere,  
>There's only one way up,<br>So your heart's got to go there.  
>Through the darkest nights,<br>See the light shine bright,  
>When heroes fall, in love or war,<br>They live forever!"_

She had squeezed her eyes shut tight, trying to calm her nerves._  
>"This is a song - for the lonely,<br>Can you hear me tonight?  
>For the broken-hearted, battle scarred,<br>I'll be by your side.  
>And this is a song - for the lonely,<br>When your dreams won't come true.  
>Can you hear this prayer?<br>'Cause someone's there for you."  
><em>She heard a soft noise and looked to the side of the stage, where her friends stood, smiling and giving her thumbs up. She began to smile and kept her eyes open._  
>"Well, love don't need a reason.<br>She can pick you up,  
>Or leave you bleeding.<br>I've seen a strong man cry,  
>I know the reason why.<br>We all forgive, we all forget,  
>We just keep believing."<em>

She started to bob her head in time with the music as the chorus once again popped up.

"_This is a song – for the lonely,_

_Can you hear me tonight?_

_For the broken-hearted, battle scarred,  
>I'll be by your side.<br>And this is a song - for the lonely,  
>When your dreams won't come true.<br>Can you hear this prayer?  
>'Cause someone's there for you."<em>

She saw Phineas in her mind's eye. Building the haunted house to get rid of her hiccups, creating that device because he thought she'd never seen a rainbow before, helping her earn all of her patches...

The Fireside Girls added in the backup lyrics for the next part.

"**Don't give up!"**They chorused.

"_So let it find you."_ She sang back._  
><em>**"Just hold on!"**They told her.

"_Wherever you may go." _Was her reply._  
><em>**"Hear me now!"**They belted.

"_I'm right beside you." _She paused._  
>"You don't have to look no more...<br>You don't have to look no more!_

_Oh, no..._

_You're gonna be alright!_

_You're gonna be alright!_

_You're gonna be alright!"  
><em>She was in the groove now and she gave it her all as her troop jumped in again._  
><em>**"This is a song - for the lonely!"**

"_A song for the lonely!"__  
><em>**"Can you hear me tonight?"**

"_And that's not you only!"_

"**This is a song – for the lonely!"**

"_In your darkest night."_

"**Can you hear me tonight?"**

"_You'll see the light._

"_This is a song – for the lonely!_

_When your dreams won't come true! _**(when your dreams won't come true!)**_  
>Can you hear this prayer,<em>

_'Cause there's someone there,_

_Can you hear this prayer,_

_Someone's there..._

_This is a song – for the lonely!_

_Can you hear me tonight?_

_For the broken-hearted, battle scarred  
>I'll be by your side<br>And this is a song - for the lonely  
>When your dreams won't come true..."<em>

She got quiet at the last lines, leaving it trailing off. Bowing, she stumbled off the stage and walked over to her friends.  
>"Great job, Izzy! You overcame your stagef-" BAM! "...Izzy?" Phineas looked at the<br>unconscious girl. After a few moments, his lips twitched, and he started to chuckle. Pretty soon, everyone was cracking up laughing.  
>Isabella woke up just then. She looked at her hysterical friends and then down at herself. Shooting them confused looks, she simply asked, "What?"<p>

Everyone laughed again.

I looked at everyone. "Well we have a surprise song saved for last, so unless  
>we have any requests-!"<br>"GITCHEE GITCHEE GOO!" A group of girls yelled immediately.  
>"YEA!" The rest of the audience was quick to agree. The began chanting and shouting. I had to yell to be heard above the noise<br>"Okay, okay! Jeez, you people sure like that song." I muttered as I walked off stage.

Moments later, Phineas grabbed the mic. Candace, who had only wanted to sing the final song, was also up there for this one. _"Ladies and gentlemen, 'The Ferbettes!'"_ Everyone cheered for the Fieside Girls whom called themselves that.  
><em>"I'm Phineas, and this is Ferb, and we're gonna' sing a song!<br>Bow-chicka bow, wow!"_  
><span>"That's what my baby says!"<span> Candace sang her part.  
><em>"Mow, mow, mow!"<em> Phineas threw it back to her.  
><span>"And my heart starts pumpin'!"<span> She hit her chest a few times for emphasis.  
><em>"Chicka-chicka choo-wop!" <em>Phineas trilled. **(OMG, who can actually see this happening?)**  
><span>"Never gonna' stop!" <span>  
><em><span><strong>"Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!"<strong>_ Everyone harmonized. Phineas took over, however, when the verse started.  
><em>"My baby's got her own way of talkin',<em>

_Whenever she says somethin' sweet!  
>And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin',<em>

_Though my vocabulary's incomplete!  
>And though it may sound confusin',"<em> He smiled as the Ferbettes added their **'Ooo,'** into the mix.

_Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight!  
>But I never feel like I'm losin',"<em>

"**Losing!"** They echoed.

"_When I take the time to translate!"_ He went on as if they hadn't sang at all.  
><em><span><strong>"Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout!"<strong>_ They called as the chorus again.  
><em>"Bow-chicka bow, wow!"<em>  
><span><strong>"That's what my baby says!"<strong> This time, the Ferbettes sang with Candace.  
><em>"Mow, mow, mow!"<em>  
><span><strong>"And my heart starts pumpin'!"<strong> They went on.  
><em>"Chicka-chicka choo-wop!"<em> Phineas chimed.  
><span><strong>"Never gonna' stop!"<strong>  
><em><span><strong>"Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!"<strong>_ They blended.  
><em>"Well, I don't know what to do!" <em>Phineas adored the next part. It was just him and his big sister.  
><span>"I don't know what to do!"<span>

_"But, I think I'm gettin' through!"_  
><span>"I think I'm gettin' through!"<span>  
><em>"Cause' when I say I love you!"<em>  
><span>"When I say I love you!"<span>  
><em>"She says "I gitchee gitchee goo you too!"<em>  
><span>"Gitchee gitchee goo you too!"<span>  
><em>"Gitchee gitchee goo you too!"<em>  
><span>"Gitchee gitchee goo you too!"<span>  
><em>"<em>_Don't need a dictionary!"_ Phinny smirked as he began to clap.

"_Bow-chicka bow, wow!"_  
><span><strong>"That's what my baby says!"<strong> Candace an the Ferbettes started clapping too.  
><em>"Mow, mow, mow!"<em> Ferb started clapping next.  
><span><strong>"And my heart starts pumpin'!"<strong> Then it was me.  
><em>"Chicka-chicka choo-wop!"<em> Buford and Baljeet added their beat into the mix. By now. The whole crowd was stomping to the beat.  
><span><strong>"Never gonna' stop!"<strong>  
><em><span><strong>"Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!"<strong>_ They might have stopped there, but after rewriting it into the extended version, they sang that more.

_"I said-a bow-chicka bow, wow!"_ Brother and sister sang this last chorus together.  
><em><span>"That's what my baby says!<span>_  
><em><span>Mow, mow, mow!<span>_  
><em><span>And my heart starts pumpin'!<br>Chicka-chicka choo-wop!**  
><strong>Never gonna' stop!  
>Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!"<span>_

Everyone joined in now.  
><em><span><strong>"Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!<strong>_

_**Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you, baby! Baby! Baby!"**_ They then cued Ferb.  
><strong>"Baby, baby, baby, baby."<strong> He said in a low voice.  
><em><span><strong>"Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!"<strong>_ We finished it off with balloons and confetti.

The others left the stage to the cheering of regular fans, and a few of the crazy girls. I frowned as a group of them professed their love to Phineas. Just as he was exiting, I spoke up. "To all you rabid fans girls out there, _**Phineas belongs to Isabella, so just back off! Phinabella forever, suckers!"**_  
>Phineas looked at me, confused, and Isabella, who was in the back and had heard everything, could be heard making a very embarrassed noise. "Huh?"<br>"Nothing Phin." I sighed. "You'll understand when you're older."  
>We walked backstage. I clapped my hands together as we congratulated each other on a job well done. Everyone looked at me as I grinned in a slightly feral way. "Well everyone, are we ready for the next song?"<br>"YEA!" They shouted in unision.

I walked out dressed in my new outfit. It was a (insert desired outfit here)  
>I greeted the crowd. "How you all doing? Enjoying the show?" The screams answered my question quite well, as well as broke a few windows and made Isabella go temporarily deaf in one ear. "Well, I'm glad to hear it! Now, as promised, we have a very special song up next. Everyone, get ready to seize the day, because Phineas and the Ferbtones now presents Carpe Diem!" I cued the music and Phineas rose up onto the stage dramatically with the rest of the band. He began singing almost immediately.<br>_"Well we hope you all enjoyed the show,  
>Hope it was not anti-climatic.<br>Now there's something we want you to know,  
>And we don't want to sound didactic.<br>But if there's one thing we can say,_  
><em>I know it sounds a bit cliché."<em> Isabella joined in now.  
><em><strong>"There's no such thing,<br>As just an ordinary day!"**_ Now everyone, even the crowd, began to sing along.  
><em><span><strong>"And you don't have to build a roller coaster!<br>Just find your own way to make the most of,  
>These days of summer.<br>You can dance to the beat of a different drummer.  
>Just grab those opportunities when you see 'em...<br>'Cause every day's a brand new day, you gotta Carpe Diem!"**_ The Fireside Girls added their little harmony in.  
><em><span><strong>"And you don't have to build a roller coaster!<br>Just find your own way, to make the most of,  
>Every minute!<br>No more waiting for the right time, you're in it,  
>Just grab those opportunities when you see 'em...<br>'Cause every day's a brand new day, baby, Carpe Diem!"**_  
><span><strong>"Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh..." <strong>They went again.  
><em>" Every day's a brand new day, baby, Carpe Diem!"<em>  
><strong>"Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh..."<strong>  
><em>"Every day's a brand new day, baby, Carpe Diem!"<em>  
><strong>"Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh..."<strong>  
><em>"Every day's a brand new day...<br>Carpe diem!"_ As they sang the last line, firworks went off above the stage and a blimp past by. Both advertised the charity we were going to give the money to. The crowd cheered louder than ever as Phineas yelled out to them, "Thank you Danville! You can make your donations at the front of the fair!" With that, the concert was over.

Phineas counted the money." 709, 710, $711!"  
>"Wow!" We were all amazed. Phineas was especially ecstatic.<br>"This should help feed a lot of people!" He exclaimed.  
>I smiled at him, and then turned to look at you, the readers. "Now it's your turn. I, Stelo, challenge<br>you, the reader, to make a 9/11 story! Rules: it can be a one shot or a story! And please make it Phineas and Ferb. Review please! Thanks for reading! Bye!"

_Isn't Stelo awesome? Now then, like she said, it's YOUR turn. I'd write one, but after all the editing I did on this one, I think it counts. Anyway, if you do decide to write a 9/11 story, make sure you tell us in a PM so that we can read it.  
>I'm done now. See ya'll next time!<br>Penelope, over and out!_


End file.
